1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2010-238110 discloses an image processing apparatus that can arbitrarily draw a color outline in a portion requiring an outline while using post-effect processing with a small amount of processing load as basic processing.